SKIN
by bad-news-gabbi
Summary: A songfic dedicated to my friend DevilishDesire who's having a bit of trouble so I decided to inspire her! The couple is Ty and her OC Ramona. Contains LEMON. You have been warned. :


**Author's Note: I wrote this for my friend DevililshDesire cuz she was a bit stuck. This is my first song fic. I know I shouldn't be on this but I have a bit of writer's block and thought some smut might clear my mind. Ramona (Ro) in my story is a bit different from DD's. Fair warning and here it is. Please R&R.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Shake It Up chracters nor Ramona but have received permission from DD to borrow her OC. :]**

"Hey Ro, get changed." Cece yelled as I finished my second drink.

"Yea yea give me a sec." I answered wavering the bartender over. "Absolute and cranberry on the Rocks."

"Coming up."

I needed to take the edge off. Looking over at the stage Rocky was just starting her last song.

**_They say all I talk about is sex_**

I smiled at that, Ty use to whisper that to me al the time. A tear slid down my cheek as I finally thought about him. Today was the day I moved from Chicago were we use to live. My father told me we had to move because he was being transferred to Florida. I was 16 at the time and Ty was my world. We still talked even after I moved away I never lost my love for him. But I'm 23 now hwy the heck can't I move on?

**_I can give you more than the usual._**

Rocky or Rockii as she likes to be called on stage unclipped her bra and threw it at the guy in the seat she was standing in front of. Bending at the waist she gave him a kiss and dragged her hand down under the table. Shaking my head I headed for the back room to change into my outfit. You see after we moved here Dad got sick and died soon after. Mom was never the same and I had to fend for Jayson, my younger brother, so after high school I got a job as a bartender here at the Cats' Meow. They paid well and the music was great. I didn't start out as a stripper, but filled in for Cece when she had a family emergency and I was hooked. That was 3 years ago.

Rockii was walking off stage which meant I had 30 minutes till I did my last song. Walking to the back I saw someone walk in alone. We don't get a lot of loners. Iwondered who he was. All I knew was that he had a nice head from my view of his back.

"Ro let's go." Cece yelled.

"I'm coming."

Opening my dressing room door and locked it behind me, to night I was gonna wear something small and focus more on my pole work. The guys like a gal that could work a pole. Giggling a little I shook my head and teased my big curls. A knock at the door made me jump when I was alone I easily forgot the outside world.

"Yes." I answered opening the door.

"What's your song?" Cece asked.

"Skin."

"Rihanna?"

"Yup."

"You've got it. 15 minutes!"

Closing the door I pulled my blood rea spuer mini skirt on. Paring it with its matching just as mini bra if you could call the little string a bra. I sat at the mirror and turned on the hot iron. While I waited for them to heat up I applied some red eye make up, lipstick, and blush. After putting on my light make up I flattened my bangs to hang in my eyes to give me a dark look. Making a pouty face checking over everything I was ready to go on.

"Ready Ro?" Cece asked as she opened the door.

"Ready as ever." I smiled over at her.

I walked up to the stage and stood behind the curtain as Cece gave my intro.

"Up next boys and girls is our very own siren. Moana will make you moan all night long."

I coulnd't help my giggled at that line. It's been 3 years and that still makes me laugh. I stopped when I heard the music start. Or should I say felt it.

_**Boom. Boom Boom. Boom**_

The base in this song was enough to get me wet not even mentioning the lyrics.

_**The mood is set (ha ha)**_

_**So you already know what's next (uh huh ah)**_

_**Tv on blast turn it down turn it down**_

_**Don't it to clash**_

_**With my body screaming out (no-o-o)**_

Walking out I took hold of the pole and slowly walk around it, rolling my head around. The cat calls are instant. "Moana Moana" is loudly called as I hold my weight on one foot. A swing around the pole fast then a dip low so they could see my thong.

_**I know you hearing it (h-u-u-uh)**_

_**You got me moanin' now.**_

_**I got a secret that I wanna show you,oh.**_

_**I got a secrets Imma drop to the floor, oh.**_

Jumping up on the pole I hook one of my legs around it and slide slowly down and land softly on my back and roll into a split and crawl over to the man sitting in front. He had deep brown eyes and a killer smile. Getting up on my knees I looked at him closely while bouncing to the beat on the floor. Oh My God!

_**No teasin' **_

_**You waited long enough**_

_**Go deep,**_

_**Imma throw it at you,**_

_**Can't catch it.**_

_**Don't hold back, **_

_**You know I like it rough.**_

_**Know I'm feeling you huh.**_

_**Know you liking it, huh.**_

It's Ty! I keep the shock off my face and continue my dance dragging my hands up my body throwing my head back. Standing slowly I roll my hips opening my legs I swear he's eye fuckiing me like no other. It made me moan as I lose my skirt.

_**So why you standin' over there witcha clothes on,**_

_**Baby stripdown for me,**_

_**Go on take 'em off.**_

_**Don't worry baby**_

_**I'mma meet you half way,**_

'_**Cause I know you wanna see me**_

Shit he put some money in my thong, his hands set me on fire. Walking back to the pole this dance is you Ty. God I still love you. Jumping up I spin around with one leg and arm free then fall backward and grind the pole still in the air. Getting off the pole I sing along with RiRi.

_**Almost there, (haha)**_

_**So baby don't stop what your doing (Uh huh ah.)**_

_**Softer than a motha-**_

_**Boy I know you wanna touch**_

_**Breathing down my neck,**_

_**I can tell you wanna-(No-o-ow)**_

_**And now you want it like (oh o-o-oh)**_

_**Want you to feel it.**_

_**I got a secret that I want to show you oh.**_

_**I got a secrets I'mma drop 'em to the floor, ooh.**_

Ty dragged his hand down my leg and I kissed his lips and grinded against him then just like that I jumped on the stage, removed my bra throwing it to a pretty woman at the bar. Her and her friends giggled and I walked off stage. Thank god I cut it short or I would have fucked him right there.

Going into my room I got naked and took off my make up I was about to redress when there was a knock on my door. Unlocking it I opened it just a little and who ever was on the other side pushed it open and slamed ir behind him. Hey! I know that head it's the loner guy.

"No private sessions." I said.

Then he turned around. "Not even for me?"

"Ty." I almost cried.

He looked me up and down and growled. I forgot I was naked.

"Lock the door I can pen you in." I turned on the song from were I left off and turned around to a naked and very hard Ty on my coach.

"Lord help me." I moaned.

_**No teasin',**_

_**You waited long enough.**_

_**Go deep,**_

_**Imma throw it at you,**_

_**Can't catch it.**_

_**Don't hold back,**_

_**You know I like it rough.**_

_**Know I'm feelin' you, huh.**_

_**Know you liking it, huh.**_

He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his hard dick.

"Oh, Ty." I moaned out at the feeling of him filling me. I started to bounce up and down on him as he thrust up into me nails digging into my side.

"Ro I missed you, Baby. So much." He said, looking at me through dooded dark eyes.

"I'm here now."

I kissed him and sped up a bit moaning loud.

"Faster Ty fuck me baby." I moaned. His dick plus the music was working magic over my body.

_**So why you standing over there witcha clothes on,**_

_**Baby strip down for me,**_

_**Go on take em off.**_

_**Don't worry baby,**_

_**Imma meetcha' half way,**_

_**Cause I know you wanna see me.**_

Ty picked me up and pushed me to the mirror. "Look at me fuck you Ro. Watch me fuck your sweet pussy."

I moaned at his words and stared at him, staring back at me in the mirror.

"Don't hold back you know I like it rough." I sang/ moaened to him and his thrust became harder and faster as he took a fistful of my hair and pulled and bit down on my neck.

"You got it baby." He breathed into my ear.

_**No heels,No shirt,No skirt,**_

_**All I'm in is just skin.**_

_**No jeans,Take em off,**_

_**Wanna feel your skin.**_

_**You a beast, oh.**_

_**You know that I like that.**_

_**(your skin)**_

"Just like that Ty like that baby." I yelled feeling my orgasm coming close. He reached around and rubbed my clit in fast circles.

_**Come here baby,**_

_**All I wanna see you in is just skin.**_

_**All in baby,**_

_**Don't hold nothing back.**_

_**Wanna take control,**_

_**Ain Nothing wrong with that**_

_**Say you likin' how I'm feelin'**_

_**Gotta tell me that.**_

_**Just put your skin baby on my skin.**_

"Shit Ty I'm coming." I yelled slamming back against him. Losing all control I moaned loud. I felt Ty's hands hold on tighter as he shot his load deep in me. He thrust a few more thimes then pulled me down on top of him.

"God Ty I still love you." I looked into his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ro."

He kissed me deeply and we went to sleep on the floor of my dressing room, in a strip club no less. The last thing I heard was Rihanna.

_**All I wanna see you in is just skin.**_

_**All I wanna see you in is just skin.**_

_**Oooh**_

_**All I wanna see you in**_

_**All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh.**_


End file.
